FlamingoMask
FlamingoMask and the Smoke Warrior vs. the Fiery Prince Krizalid was a battle that occurred on May 25th, 2017. Battle A few days after with his encounter with Vakiir, FlamingoMask then went to rest, falling asleep and entering into a dream...in said dream, he found himself in a high-tech room with glowing lines everywhere. Someone then appeared next to FlamingoMask; it was K'! Then were then both greeted by Smoke, a member of the Lin Kuei. FlamingoMask, K' and Smoke spoke to each other some more, up until something then can be heard whirring past them. As the three looked around, a shadowed being ontop of a mechanical device than landed down, revealing himself to be Krizalid. As Krizalid introduced himself to them, Krizalid then fought them all, taking on all three. K' fought in Krizalid first, kicking against him. As the fight continued, FlamingoMask then joined in by using his Flamingo Chop against Krizalid, which Krizalid just grabbed the chop, breaking it up and kicking FlamingoMask away. As the brutal fight continued, Krizalid then suddenly propelled a razor-sharp air current on the ground, racing towards the three. In order to stop him, FlamingoMask fired one of his Light Orbs against Krizalid, however the Typhoon Rage simply cancelled the light beam. Smoke then slammed his foot into Krizalid's face, then following it up by wailing on him. Smoke, K' and FlamingoMask then regrouped and got into battle position. Smoke told Krizalid that the Lin Kuei would be coming to infiltrate Krizalid's base soon, but then Krizalid stood up and started clapping. Krizalid was...accepting his defeat? Krizalid went on with his speech on how they defeated him as well as he was mean't to be the most powerful elite of NESTS. As he went on, Smoke suggested to FlamingoMask and K' that they should leave him. Suddenly, the three discover that Krizalid turned his back, and was covered in a black shadow again--completely unseeable. Suddenly, an extremely loud mechanical noise is heard in the area the three are in; catching their attention. Krizalid reappeared, now in his second form and was even more powerful than before. Krizalid immediately fired two Typhoon Rage's at Smoke and FlamingoMask at higher speeds; sending them both down. Krizalid flashed at FlamingoMask and fired an electrical energy blast at him from behind. FlamingoMask was shot down and then got back up, only for Krizalid to then fire another Typhoon Rage, before flashing in front of him and firing yet another. Krizalid then grabbed FlamingoMask's foot, and slammed him onto the opposite side of the ground where the two Typhoon Rages were, leaving him severely wounded. Beaten badly, but still determined, FlamingoMask then got back up and wailed his Wrecking Flail against Krizalid, flying at him at high speeds. Krizalid was aware however and then punched at FlamingoMask hard again at his back, sending him flying all the way to the wall; where K' lay besides FlamingoMask. Krizalid then exploded in a pillar of fire, and charged forwards, causing FlamingoMask and K' to be consumed in fiery explosions, sending them flying back further. Having had enough of this; K' then gathered FlamingoMask and Smoke and devised a plan to stop Krizalid. Overall; they had to remain on the defensive. K' then went in "alone" to battle Krizalid. K' kept Krizalid occupied, with Krizalid firing fire blasts against K', to which K' kept dodging from to annoy Krizalid. Smoke then attacked Krizalid, followed up by FlamingoMask flying in, swooping in and swinging his wrecking flail against Krizalid but avoiding to hit Smoke. Krizalid got enraged and suddenly powered up with an extreme fiery aura; Krizalid flew forwards in a blink of an eye, suddenly past both Smoke and FlamingoMask. Both Smoke and FlamingoMask saw K' was rammed by Krizalid, and pummeled into a wall as he performs his most well-known move...A glass crater was formed by the impact, hurting K', badly. Smoke and K' were both getting beaten badly, much to FlamingoMask's horror. FlamingoMask gathered light energy within the palms of hands and eyes, glowing and then blasted his light beam against Krizalid. Krizalid was blasted hard by the attack, but then flew up to use an extending kick against FlamingoMask. As Krizalid attempted to blast them all over, all three then fought back and ganged up against Krizalid. Krizalid was finally defeated when Smoke blasted hot fumes of of steam against him, then followed up K's fiery wave and FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick, finally taking down Krizalid. Krizalid then vanished, as he was defeated; FlamingoMask, K' and Smoke had won! However, there was no time to celebrate. K' was in critical condition and then rolled over, putting his left hand to his gut, blood rolling down from his face. FlamingoMask went up to him to try to help; but it was no use; K' was dying. FlamingoMask was deeply saddened, but K' told FlamingoMask that it was okay. K's body then became white, to the point only his chest and face were visible. K' then vanished, leaving only FlamingoMask and Smoke in the white void. FlamingoMask then saluted his fallen friend. The white void began to change however, and then FlamingoMask and Smoke went somewhere else... Trivia * The name of the RP was thought up of Gojiran. * The entire RP was saved in Pastebin. * This is one of the few mini-arcs to take place in a dream. Category:Events Category:Battles